Vanilla Salt
by KireiNoTsuki
Summary: Talia loathes Mephisto. Mephisto goes out of his way to make sure she has something to yell at him about. But of all things, she didn't think she'd be yelling at him over something so…intimate… (NonMag!AU - TaliaxMephisto/Talisto; NatIris; Mauriana (Rating may change...)
1. With Vanilla Salt

**So, this is my first multi-chapter Lolirock fic! So far the characters have been fun to work with, but I've only done two other oneshots! But, I hope you guys like it! Its based off a prompt I got on tumblr, where you can find me under kireiscorner!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to go, Talia? You always lead us in Stock 'n Shop Day!" Auriana frowned, passing her childhood friend a concerned frown.

The golden eyed beauty was working diligently at the coffee table of the living room. Despite the wealth being a popular girl group brought them, they still had expenses, and she was pretty sure she was the only one who could manage their personal finances without losing it. Though admittedly, she was on the brink. With their tour ending, they opted to room together for the summer, and she was thankful that the seven of them could split everything. Iris and Nathaniel were in need of some relaxation before their wedding planning began, and Matt, as the best man, was asked to join them; that and he wanted out of their small home town for the summer. Auriana had practically begged to go somewhere with a beach and with Talia looking to spend some time back home in the Caribbean, she finally agreed to find a place to stay. Praxina, Auriana's cousin, joined Lolirock a couple years back after leaving another group in Europe, and Talia needed at least one person who wasn't making kissy faces at their significant other to suffer with her; and oh, did she suffer! With Praxina came Mephisto, her twin brother. He was the group's personal photographer, and despite his distasteful humor, arrogance, and overall stupidity, he was a genius when it came to making them look good. The combination of Auriana, Iris, and Mephisto, Talia felt more like a den mother than anything else; breaking up squabbles, helping pick out clothes, and now, taking care of everything behind the scenes.

"It's fine. I double checked the list already, so you guys should be fine. That is, if some certain someones can control their desire for Sour Dippers and Bonnibelle Rolls..." Talia gave a scolding glance at Auriana and Iris, causing the redhead to laugh.

"I don't know what you're talking about, heh, heh!" Auriana scratched at the back of her head with a sheepish grin, "Besides, it was Mephisto's idea!"

"Oh yeah, throw me under the bus. Iris is the one who knocked us off budget!" The violet haired gentleman yelped, pointing at the startled blonde.

"Hey! Nat said it was okay! And I helped pay!" Iris crossed her arms, her cheeks flushing red.

"Which is why I'm leaving Matt and Praxina in charge." Talia smirked as Nathaniel threw his hands to his chest.

"Right through the heart! How cruel of you, Talia!" he chuckled, sky blue eyes dances in good humour.

"Dude, you're total weak sauce for your bae. Not even gonna lie." Mephisto started, making his way to the kitchen.

"Am not!" Nathaniel gaped after him, his caramel skin turning a rosy hue.

The group gave him a round of half-lidded, unimpressed stares. He cleared his throat, "Yeah, okay, point noted."

Matt smiled, laying a hand on her shoulder, "It'll be fine."

Taking the list, he made his way to the door, Aurianna quickly following calling shotgun. Praxina rolled her eyes, following them out after demanding Mephisto not touch her stuff, earning an annoyed groan. Iris laid a gentle hand on Talia's shoulder, "Hey, take it easy, okay."

"I'll be fine, Iris. I tie my own shoes and everything." Talia smiled, easing the blonde a bit, but she leaned in closer.

"Are you sure you'll be okay? You and Mephisto don't exactly get along…" Iris' brows furrowed as she looked towards the kitchen at the sound of popcorn popping.

"Trust me. I can handle Mephisto." Talia rolled her eyes. The boy had been sore at her side since they all moved in. He refused to eat at the kitchen table and always opted for the furniture. He never took his shoes off when he did either. He was rude and mocked her studies and constant organization. He was loud, arrogant, and always had to throw in his two cents where it wasn't needed. If she wanted anything, it was for Mephisto to leave and move as far away as possible.

Iris gave her an encouraging smile before taking Nat's hand and heading out the door. Talia sighed. In all honesty, the thought of being alone with Mephisto was equivalent to getting a root canal, and with their opposing personalities, they were known to clash on a daily basis. Everyone seemed to love the guy, though, even her ex-boyfriend Kyle was fond of his companionship, though she had no clue why. The boy was a menace.

She stood quickly, and began to gather her things to move elsewhere. Anywhere but near him.

"In a hurry?"

She cringed as the man of the hour stood with a bowl full of buttery, salty goodness and a couple bottles of soda.

"I have work to do." She managed a semi-apologetic smile, readjusting her stack of papers into a violet folder.

"Can't you do it in here?"

"Nope."

"You were fine a couple minutes ago."

"Well, that was earlier. I'd rather not be bothered." She frowned. She forgot how stubborn he could be. She turned to head towards the stairs.

"Do you have to go?"

She paused, turning to face him. His face was blank, but his tone was wavering, and desperate. She eyed him skeptically.

"Why?" She knew he must have something planned. Mephisto was a sadistic charmer. He loved to pull pranks, and to make others feel like less than he was. He thrived on chaos, not unlike his more tolerable sister, and often ignored most social cues. However, the look of embarrassment, and obvious fear in his deep green eyes startled her.

"I...I'm not too fond of being alone." He glared at her, "Nevermind. Do whatever, you're a loner anyways. Go do things den mommies do."

She scowled, rolling her eyes as he pouted. She would have honestly laughed at his childish response, had he not berated her personality. Sighing, she went to turn, but noted on him chewing on the lid.

"What are you doing?" She gave him a confused tilt of the head.

He blushed, "I'm trying to pop this thing open! Stupid bottle! Stupid-OW! Dammit…" he rubbed at his lip, glaring down the chilled cola. She smirked, walking down the stairs in amusement.

"What, are you gonna just stand there mocking me?" He frowned, "Or do you just like watching me sink my teeth into things?"

She gave him a indifference before setting down her work and grabbing the bottle, biting down and popping it open in a single flick of the head. He gaped at her, jaw slack as she took on a smug counter, crossing her arms over her red tank.

"How do you do that?!" He leaped upward, knocking her cocky stance off as he grinned excitedly, "The guys and I have been trying to figure that out for months! Nat saw you do it and we all wanted to see who could do it first! Teach me!"

"W-what? Wait, when did Nat-no!" Talia's eyes widened. It was a trick her father had taught her, and she tried not to do it unless away from public eyes.

"Aw, come on, why not?" Mephisto pleaded, "It's cool!"

"No. Some people don't find it all to appealing." She frowned, running her and over her bangs.

"Who cares? Do what you like. That's what I think at least. Too many people in life like to control others through negativity. Why let 'em? You're the leader aren't you?" His face was cool and calm, unlike his usual self. He eyed her curiously as she stared in awe. It was the first time she heard him show genuine emotions towards anyone, and offering good advice at that. She quickly opted for the ground, his powerful gaze almost unbearable at the shame she felt. And here she thought he was a monster. She held out his drink and he took it, walking back to the couch and taking his seat.

"I'm not that terrible you know."

She jumped, looking over to him, "I didn't-"

"You don't have to. We live in the same house, I know you can't stand me. Big surprise." He took a long sip of his drink.

"I didn't mean-"

"Talia. I grew up under the roof of a monster. Both Praxina and I know what the boogey man is really like. Yeah, we're a bit fucked up, but we didn't ask for it. Our uncle was a verbally abusive, psychopathic prick that pushed us to the breaking point in everything we did, so forgive me if I'm not all sugar pies and gumdrops every time you choose to throw a hissy fit over life choices. I came because Praxina wanted me to. We've been through a lot so its weird when we're by ourselves or in unfamiliar places. Being together is how we managed to survive." He eyed a piece of popcorn, popping it into his mouth as he finished.

Talia's glare softened. Praxina was pretty adamant over keeping their past with William Gramorr short and simple, but hearing it bluntly from Mephisto was like a slap of reality. She remembered Gramorr rather well; the man was imprisoned for harrassing and stalking her elder sister, Izira, when she first started at Ephedia University. The man was deranged, and muderous at that. She could only sympathize, she couldn't relate. He was hurting still, and she dared to say more than his sister. Praxina wore her scars with pride, her fighting spirit blazing in a strange sense of elegance and acceptance, but around her brother she was quick to cover up any discussion over it. Praxina had mentioned once that Mephisto had been her shield, metaphorically and literally.

"I'm sorry…"

He shrugged, grabbing the remote and pulling up Netflix, browsing the horror section before deciding on a flick. Talia eyed him for a moment before taking a seat next to him on the couch, careful to avoid his arm that rested on the back behind her, opening her folder and taking her blue pen from behind the curve of her ear.

"I don't want your pity." He muttered, chewing on the buttered bits.

"I was here first." She closed her eyes tightly; he better not make her regret her decision. Opening her eyes, she was surprised to see a bottle in front of her. She looked to him, but he ignored her. She popped it open and slid it his way, but he pushed it back to her, causing her eyes to widen. She looked to him once more, and he continued to ignore her, but she could see the faintest of smiles tugging at his lips.

They were less than 20 minutes into the film, and she, nearly finished with her work, when a flicker of white passed by her. Frowning, she shot him a dirty look and he responded with throwing another at her face.

"Mephisto. I'm trying to work." she sighed, rubbing at her left temple.

"But I'm bored." He whined, slouching and tossing his head back. Talia looked to the screen, grimacing at the way the masked psycho killer gutted the football jock in the factory. She looked back to him and cringed as he stared at her expectantly.

"Find a way to entertain yourself. It's not my fault you have the attention span of a six year old." She turned away from him, growling as another piece of the fluffed snack hit the side of her head.

"Mephisto!"

"What, I'm entertaining myself like you said." He flashed her a grin.

"Stop it."

"Come on, Talia, be fun for once. Join the dark side!" He taunted, wiggling in his seat.

"You're being ridiculous."

"You're being a prude." He smirked, throwing a handful at her.

"You're picking that up. Oh wait, you never do your chores anyways…" she gripped her pen harder, tensing as another round flew her way.

"Come on! Play with me. All you have to do is catch it, and I'll watch the movie like a good little Mephisto." He gave her a devilish grin, holding a piece between his fingers.

Sighing, she slammed down her pen and straightened her back, noting on the way it ached. She arched her back, letting out a genereous moan as she moved, her muscles loosening with her movements. Sighing, readjusted her clothing, and turned to give him a bored stare. She was astonished by the intensity of his gaze, his eyes glimmering with interest. His eyes wavered on her posture before his pretentiousness normalcy returned.

"Alright, princess. Show me if you have more talents involving that pretty mouth of yours other than popping tops." He waggled his brows, earning an exaggerated eye roll.

"You're disgusting."

"And you're uptight."

"Just throw the popcorn, you prick!" she glared, slapping at the cushion. He chuckled and took aim.

He missed. He missed twice. The third time, he made it, and cheered in victory, demanding she gets farther away. She growled, telling him his aim sucked. He missed. Once, twice, and a third. She laughed at him, and he told her he'd definitely get it this time if he threw a bunch at once. She closed her eyes for impact.

It was warm, salty, and soft. Her lips tingled at the touch and she went to touch her lips, only to feel silky strands caress her fingers. Her eyes fluttered open, and she stiffened as he pulled his lips from hers. Her eyes were wide, and he licked his lips, a thick blushed across his cheeks.

"Hm...n-not as entertaining as the movie." He shrugged, reclaiming his spot on the couch.

"What...WHAT THE HELL?" She rushed him, shooting daggers, "How dare you even-I can't even express how out of line that was!"

"I'll say, that kiss was terrible. Not as thrilling as the bottle cap dealio you had going earlier." He sat the bowl on the table, his eyes glued to the screen, "What, you and Kyle never kiss or something? What are you, twenty-one? Haven't you ever-"

"STOP. Kyle and I never did what you're about to say. Never! Unlike you, he was a gentleman! You're just a- a-"

"Monster."

She froze, shutting her mouth quickly, "I was going to say jerk…"

She clasped her hands together, uncomfortable, her eyes never leaving the floor. Did she really act so vile around him? Did he believe she thought he was? She squeezed her eyes shut. It wasn't that the kiss was bad or anything, it was just a shock. It practically came out of nowhere for her. He was suppose to hate her, wasn't he? Rivals; it was what everyone thought they were, right?

"Talia."

"Hm."

"I...really like you. You're fun to be around…" He looked away from her, laying his head in his hand, a flustered scowl on his features. Her golden orbs grew in pleasant surprise, and she bit her lip at the confession.

"I...wanted to kiss you. I still do. But I won't. Not unless you want to." He closed his eyes, preparing for the oncoming storm of rejection. He lifted his head, stunned as she sat next to him, taking a seat next to him and taking a sip of her pop.

"You like your popcorn extra buttery too?" She murmured, heat rising to her cheeks. He swallowed hard, nodding. She eyed him cautiously, determining the best outcome. If she said he could kiss her, would she like it? Does she like him? Did she want him to kiss her? Her eyes flickered to his lips, and she was nearly overwhelmed by the adrenaline that rushed through her body.

"I'll show you how to pop bottle caps if you'll show me what an exciting kiss feels like…" She looked back to his eyes, and he tensed, a boyish look of confusion crossing his person before a desirable grin snaked its way across it.

She swallowed hard as his fingers grasped at her chin, and was surprised at the gentleness hidden beneath his sharp movements. Her eyes fluttered shut as his lips met hers, and her body burned in anticipation. She shivered as his hand stroked her cheek, and she all but whimpered as his knuckles grazed her ear. Her cheeks burned as he smirked against her lips, and she could feel a hint of pride rolling off him. His hand snaked to the back of her neck, and tilted her head to angle her better, before sliding his free hand to the curve of her waist. She pressed against him, eager to prove herself, her slender fingers capturing his wine locks, relishing in the thickness, smooth and cool to the touch. His taste was a mix of salt and vanilla sugar, addicting in its own sense. The two flavors were strong, standalone, and completely different, but together, delicious, tempting, sensual.

His tongue grazed her bottom lip, and she gasped as he bit at her, allowing him to indulge himself. Her heart pounded, and she felt dizzy as he laid her against the couch, pillows cushioning her as he pulled away, gasping as he hovered over her. Her own bosom trembled and heaved as she caught her breath, remembering air was the necessity.

"So...about that b-bottle cap...thing..." his voice was thick and off a key as his lungs collected oxygen. His usual fluid speech faltering as she gazed up him, and he quickly removed his hands from her body.

"No."

"But you said…"

"Again. Show me again." she murmured, a darkening gaze in her eyes. She grasped at his collar, the sunny fabric twisting in her fist as she crashed her lips into his. He tensed before melting into her, resting on his elbows as he moved against her lips, sucking and nipping at every chance he could muster. The way her hands moved along his body enticed him more than before, and the way her legs resting at his sides, bending and quivering as he grazed his hands across her thighs fueled his feelings, lighting them ablaze. Her lips were addicting, and he craved to be closer, to kiss her for as long as possible. Nothing would keep him from her as long as she desired him.

The jerked away from each other at the sound of a honk.

They cursed, and laughed at each other in their entanglement. He pulled away from her, standing to head outside to retrieve the excessive amounts of grocery baggage. She followed suit, and began to head towards the door. Unlocking it, she paused, and turned to him, a daringly seductive smile curving at her slightly swollen lips. She kissed him once more, nibbling a bit at his bottom lip, eliciting a soft, yearning groan before smoothing out his rumpled shirt, "I suppose that ends our lesson for today?"

She looked nearly innocent, hopeful, and even a little high from their lip lock. Her eyes were glazed and her ponytail a bit crooked, and her hands shook against him. Dazzling, as always. He smiled at her, and she dared to imagine he had softened it for her, and her eyes alone, "Lesson one, yes. There's so much more I can teach you, little one."

He smirked, poking at her head and pushing her away playfully. She rubbed at it, biting her lip in heated anticipation. She scolded herself over the impure thoughts of what he insinuated. Shaking her head, she opened the door with Mephisto seeming as collected as possible. The twin, however, cared much less about the groceries and Auriana jumping around the car, and more about how Talia's hips swayed as she walked, her ponytail teasing and playful. He clenched and opened his fist repetitively, the memory of her soft caramel locks gliding against his fingers swirling through his mind. He smirked, reciting plan after plan over how soon he could capture her alone in this overpopulated house.


	2. More Than Anyone Else

**_A/N: After the last chapter, I felt like they would need a chapter to figure out where they wanted to go after the kiss/kisses…and they both so stubborn ;) This kinda covers one of my 30 OTP prompts too! So yay! Enjoy guys!_**

 ** _Title: Vanilla Salt_**

 ** _Flavor: Vanilla (in each chapter I will state whether it will be Vanilla or Salt - considering Vanilla being fluff and Salt being really passionate/emotional/or smut; smut will always have a warning and the rating will always be posted)_**

 ** _Rating: T (for language)_**

 ** _Length: 4,944 words_**

 ** _Prompt: "The group shares a house and Talia and Mephisto are always finding random reasons to send their friends out so that they can have some alone time!" (for stolennstars)_**

 ** _Summary: Its been a week since they've had the house to themselves, and with Mephisto not sticking to his word, Talia is getting an uneasy feeling in her stomach…_**

* * *

It was an unusually quiet day in the villa. Iris and Auriana had gone shopping and Praxina was off doing God knows what. The boys had been out at the beach, throwing around the ball and chilling with her pup Amaru. Talia had managed to get the house clean and quiet, needing to concentrate on writing a new song, but so far, not a single line had been written.

Sighing, she threw her head back in annoyance, but a shifting in her stomach and the throbbing in her skull made her lay over her desk instead. It had been a whole week since they were home alone that night. A week since he kissed her. A week since he confessed to liking her. Really liking her. A week since he has admitted he found their rivalry enjoyable. Special. Cringing, she flushed and pulled her body up straight. She can't believe she was getting so flustered, and of all the things, over a boy! Not just any boy! It was Mephisto...

She growled and tapped at her notebook with the eraser of her pencil. The man in question was acting like it didn't even happen. He was so smooth and relaxed, she sometimes imagined it hadn't happened. The caramelizing taste of buttery, rich vanilla and swirling salty spice sent chills through her body, and she shook with the memory, pressing her eyes shut, daring to suppress the craving. She felt hot and dizzy.

She jumped as her door swung open, with Auriana nearly flinging it off it's hinges.

"Auriana!" Talia gasped, golden orbs wide and tired.

"Sorry! Geez, it's quiet in here! Guess who won free tickets to the movies tonight! Come on, guess!" The spunky redhead grinned gleefully as she practically bounced in place.

"You did?" Talia winced at her high pitched tone, rubbing at her temples.

"Nope! Iris did! And we're going tonight! Mephisto said if we hurry, he can bust out the van and we can all go together! It'll be like a party! A LoliRock movie party!" Auriana grinned, "We're leaving in twenty! Iris went to get the guys! I gotta find a really cute outfit for the occasion! Let Praxi know! Okay, thanks, bye!"

"Auri-!" Talia sighed as the green eyed genki made her way to her room. The last thing she wanted to do was be in a loud environment with kissy faced teens and overpriced, cheaply made food. She blushed at the idea of kissing. All she could focus on was the way Mephisto's lips moved against her and how warm his body had felt against her. Her stomach lurched and she let out a shaky breath. Groaning, she slipped on a teal blue hooded vest over her ruby tank and yanked on her black cowboy styled boots. She laid back with a sigh, struggling to gather the energy to stand.

The thought of kissing him again kept her up at night. The haunting touch of his calloused fingers grazing her mocha skin and the sweet scent that flowed from his body with the inescapable ability to cloud her senses and judgement made her body tense and ache. She was beginning to understand his desire to be around her more, as the thought had crossed her mind more often than it should. His room was only few feet away. Mocking her as she had stood in front of it in contemplation when others weren't watching. Maybe he knew. Could it be he was just dragging her along?

She bit back the stinging in her eyes and nose and stood quickly. Big mistake. Her head twisted and rambled, and she stumbled towards the door in an awkward dance in an attempt to regain control. Throwing open the door, she knocked on Praxina's door.

Each resident agreed to decorate their door according to their personality, likes, and preference. Praxina's was black, with intricate designs of blood red and purple butterflies, white blossoming lilies, and silver adornments swirling across it like wind. It was dramatic but graceful, unlike her brother's.

His was a loud yellow green with yellow tape with "DO NOT CROSS" printed in black and a large red sign that said "STOP: HAMMER TIME" at the center. The rest was covered in silly signs and a carving of his name. Paint was splattered across it in many colors. It had been his request that each of them make their mark on his door. There was a purple butterfly by a picture of Praxina and Mephisto, smiling into his camera. Iris had painted a pink heart and Nat had thrown in a red arrow through it. Mephisto had used a picture he captured after Nat's proposal. Auriana had a large orange star with a gold one in the center. She was pictured dancing at one of their concerts. Matt and Mephisto had painted on two stick figures fighting in pine green and white, with a picture of them and Kyle at Nat's shop. She eyed her signature. A crystal blue diamond surrounded by blue and gold diamonds forming a floral pattern. The picture of her had annoyed her at first, but now it seemed to make sense.

They had been out for holiday last winter and they had taken a selfie after they had defeated Matt, Praxina, Iris, and Kyle in a snowball fight. Nat was on his knees giving an exhausted thumbs up, and Auriana stood proudly, holding the rival team's flag above her head making whale calls. Mephisto had lifted her up for the pic, so she was by the flag but not blocking it. It seemed practical at the time, but she realized she has practically hugging him, with her arm draped over his shoulders in security. He was laughing, a fist thrown into the air as she threw up her own peace sign. Maybe...he just wanted an excuse to hold her.

She cleared her throat, swallowing in an attempt to push down the throbbing burn that crawled its way up. Knocking a couple times, the violet haired beauty opened her door, a black butterfly headband in her hair. She wore a dark crimson dress with black, torn thigh high socks, a leather studded jacket, and black boots. She eyed Talia curiously before smirking, "Are you really going looking like that?"

"Yes, Praxina. I'm going just like this." Talia scowled, attempting to ignore the amusement on the dark pop diva's face.

"Looking to impress?" She chuckled, closing her door.

"Not even. There's no one to impress." Talia rolled her eyes, but winced at the feeling of continuing rolling in her head. She needed more sleep.

Praxina cocked her head to the side, "Are you sure you're good to go? You look like shit."

"Praxina..." Talia frowned, walking up front to join the others.

"Who looks like shit?"

"Talia." Praxina grinned as her brother threw open his door, kicking it shut. Talia blushed at his appearance. He wasn't dressed unusually, just simple dark jeans and a deep evergreen v-neck sweater with an open black vest. His messy, old black converse squeaking against the hardwood floors. She mustered her most pleasant expression, and he cocked his head before laughing, walking passed them.

"I think you're sick, dude!" he wiped his eye dramatically.

"Who's sick?" Iris frowned, her pink sundress flowing as she turned to them at the front door.

"Talia." Praxina smirked, eying the brunette.

"I'm fine." Talia bit back, hoping to end the conversation as they piled out.

"You don't have to go if you don't feel well." Matt frowned, smoothing out his bangs.

Talia growled, swinging the van's door open and slamming it shut, ignoring the laughter of their wine locked driver.

The teasing buttery flakes, pouncing about the clear glass box made her stomach sink, and she wondered if he had noticed. She had done her best to ignore him, but he was keeping a sure eye on her. She frowned as the scents of salty snacks mingled with fruity frozen treats and chocolatey boxed candies. It was overwhelming, and the roar of the crowd gave her a migraine. Auriana had bought a full load of sour and sweets, handing the huge bowl of golden, warm popped kernels to her in an attempt to lighten her load. The smell was both intoxicating and left her lightheaded. As they found their seats, they chatted in excitement over the film, but she was just thankful they could finally sit down. She cursed silently as Mephisto sat next to her, with Auriana, who quickly reclaimed her box of popcorn, on her other side. A part of her knew he planned this, but he nonchalantly slipped at his drink. The lights dimmed and she looked over in his direction. How could he act like it didn't bother him? She had been thinking about it constantly, waiting to see if her invitation was truly accepted and if his answer was more than witty banter. She had dared to hope and he crushed it with every exit he made, leaving her home alone in exile. She despised him for it. She desired him for it. Her face burned and she barely noticed the previews, her focus escaping her grasp. Her head spun, and the air became less available. He was staring at her. Her head pounded, and her shoulders shook as she quickly turned from him.

The next memory that dawned on her was Mephisto snatching away Auriana's tub of goodies and tossing the treats across the floor before thrusting it into her face before she emptied the contents of her stomach. She couldn't stop it, and the attention she was drawing was embarrassing enough. The bucket was getting too full. She wasn't sure what progressed. All she remembered was ending up in the ladies room with her head in the toilet, and Iris holding back her hair.

Auriana made her way out with Praxina, who was struggling to handle the stench.

"I told you not to go in there, you know how you are about that kind of thing." Mephisto smirked as Praxina glared.

"Shut up. I just have a sensitive nose is all."

"More like a weak stomach." Her twin chuckled, relishing in her discomfort.

"Guys, there's like, no way she's gonna make it through the movie. She gone full blown exorcist in there. What do we do if her head starts spinning?" Auriana frowned, a worried look on her face.

"Take pictures?" Mephisto offered with a smirk, "Look, since Praxi here can't stand to be near anyone puking up their guts and y'all can't bail on your lady friends, I'll take her home and be back in time to get you guys."

"Oh, sure, make me the fifth wheel." Praxina pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Do _you_ wanna be the one she pukes on? Green's more my color, though by all means, it'd definitely be Twitter worthy." Mephisto rubbed his hands together maniacally.

"Ew. Whatever, keep her away from me!" The violet haired woman gagged, waving him away.

"Praxina, always there when you need her." Nat laughed, shoving his fists in his pockets.

"Unless someone's throwing up." Auriana smirked, earning a grin from the boys and a growl from her cousin.

"I'll, uh, go let Iris know!" The redhead ran off to the bathroom, barely managing to dodge her relative's fury.

Getting to the villa had been less than pleasant. Between Talia vomiting and Iris constantly texting to see if they made it, he was sure something in him would snap. Talia was exhausted, and her usual trained and poised self was replaced with a shivering, sloppy mess. She kept mumbling how she hated throwing up; how she hated being sick. Apparently, she really hated being sick and throwing up in front of him, especially after throwing up all over his shirt. Hopefully she wouldn't make the news. The theater had been dark, so maybe her reputation had been spared. He had managed to get her to the closest couch before he retrieved a bucket. He mentioned going upstairs, but she was knocked out. Sighing, he opted to shower before he cleaned her up. It'd be pointless if he was still covered in the spew. Cringing, he began to undress, tossing the ruined goods to the trash. Better yet, he should probably burn them. He sighed in relief as the nauseating smells melted away and were replaced by fresh pine and evergreens. Running his fingers to push back his hair, his face flushed and his eyes went wide.

Talia was in no condition to shower alone. The girl could barely stand, and he couldn't risk her passing out in there. She'd need...assistance. He gulped. He had not thought this through. He rinsed his body quickly, turning off the shower head. He nearly slipped in his race for his phone, the thought of calling one of the girls his main train of thought. Grasping it in his hands, he pause. He couldn't leave Talia here alone either. He'd have to go get one of the girls, and he was not keen on the idea of the brunette dirtying his wardrobe once more. Gross.

He threw on his robe and all but sprinted to his room. He patted himself on the back as he recovered old swim trunks in the drawer and pulled them on. As for Talia, he refused to invade her privacy. Breaking into Praxina's room was one thing, but going into Talia's without permission was a death sentence. Then her head would really unhinge. He rumaged through his drawer before coming across a pair of boxers, sweatpants, and an old tshirt. He'd just have to deal with her complaints later.

"No."

"Talia…"

"I said 'No way.'"

"You're not making this easy…"

"And I'm not going to be! Pervert!"

"Are you really in the position to insult me when you need my help?" He watched her with an unimpressed stare as she laid on the floor in the hallway. She had been less than thrilled with the idea of accepting his help to bathe and being the gentleman that he was, he laughed when she face planted down the hall. She groaned as he stood by the bathroom door, arms cross over his chest.

"Your shorts are stupid." She muttered, rolling onto her back and offering up her hand.

"Good, follow me." He smirked, entering the bathroom as her arm fell limp and she growled in response. It took her a good five minutes, but when she finally made it into the room she shooting daggers. Stifling laughter, he turned the shower head on before moving to give her privacy. She winced as she felt the cool temperature, "Why'd you make it so cold?"

"You have a fever, moron. Too hot, and it'll make it worse, too cold and I risk sending you into shock; but by all means Miss Perfect, have at it."

Talia rolled her eyes, and waved for him to turn around. He tossed her his robe, and turned around awkwardly, "I'll just...yep."

She shook her head as he slammed the door, opting to stand in the hall. Sighing, she began to undress. She took a look in the mirror and was disgusted by her appearance; pieces of popcorn and her own fluids stuck to her hair and her lips were dry under her smeared lipstick. Her eyeliner was beginning to run and her skin was a pale, sickly yellow; damp and sweaty. Her clothes were a disaster, and she was glad to have not taken Praxina's advice to change into something nicer. She had been so out of it she hadn't registered that she smelled of vomit, or how unkepmt she appeared. And all in front of the one person she wanted to appear perfect in front of.

She gaped at her reflection; startled by the admission. She had always attempted to present herself at her best in front of those important to her; her parents, teachers, fans, friends; her sister had primed her that a positive and proud appearance was a good confidence builder. It made sure you were to be taken seriously. Maybe it was because Mephisto never took her seriously that she wanted to prove that she was worthy of his praise. But when did it become his praise that she wanted?

"Uh, Talia? You okay in there?" Mephisto's concerned tone snapped her out of her daze quickly, "If you're dead, can I have your guitar?"

"Just a minute!" She undressed quickly, shrugging on the soft and clean robe. She grimaced as she picked up her clothing. Eyeing a pile by the trash, she laid the ruined clothing over Mephisto's discarded pile. He'd probably blow them up or something, but with that smell, she would definitely help him, "Okay, come in!"

He threw the door open, and she jumped as it hit the wall, "Okay! Let's get this over with!"

She smirked as his vibrato fell into an awkward squeak and she followed him under the running water.

He sat down, and she followed suit, sitting in front of him as he began to remove the pieces of partially digested food from her hair. He swallowed hard, "We'll work on your hair for now, since you might throw up again later on so...don't like, get naked or anything."

"Trust me, I wouldn't dream of it." She smirked, her grip on the front of the robe tightening.

"Not yet." He grinned, and if she had the strength, she would turn around and slap the cocky smile off his smug face.

"Idiot…" She whispered, the cool water drenching the now heavy robe. She was thankful her back was to him, because now she was thinking of it.

"Last I checked," he lathered up his shampoo in his hands, "you were the one who asked to be pursued. I'm just following orders. Your orders, boss lady."

"Well…" she blushed, biting her lower lip, "Now I know you don't go through with you threats. What's in the past is in the past."

"That's cute," he chuckled, stroking her spiced tresses at the nape of her neck, "that you don't think I was serious…"

She shivered, "It's getting really cold in here."

"I'll do my best to warm you up later."

Her body tensed at his smooth, daring tone, and she struggled to keep from turning to him. She let out a wavering breath, "You know a lot about helping people for someone so heartless. And here I thought you didn't care." Her voice was raspy and worn, but it held enough bite to earn a laugh.

"You finally stop spewing crap and you choose to insult me? You're definitely getting better. Its definitely because of my special love and care." He gloated, running his soapy fingers through the thick locks, noting on the way the tips curled from the moisture into sweet dark chocolate swirls. Silence filled the air as he pulled back her bangs, scrubbing at her temples. Her honey colored eyes fluttering shut under his touch. He tensed as she fell back into him, her head resting against his chest as she changed her position. His eyes shifted to the fit of the damp robe, hugging her figure and accepting the beads of waters that rolled from her smooth shoulders. He let of out shaking breath before working towards rinsing her hair. The outdoorsy scent erupted as the suds bubbled over her luscious locks, mixing with a light and airy jasmine. His heart throbbed as she let out sighs of relief at the cleansing, sweet and gentle moans escaping her lips as his fingers roamed over her scalp. The cooling rinse was welcoming for both of them, but in very different ways. Olive eyes traced the neckline of the soft, dark fabric, sticking to her bosom and plunging behind the sacred knot that protected her from his growing hunger. Tawny skin teased him at every inch of her flawless legs, and he quickly double checked for any left over soap in an attempt to avoid roaming over the rest of her.

"Uh, Talia…"

"Hmm?"

"While I'm sure you're having loads of fun, I need to turn off the water."

He cursed himself, the words a low, tight tone, rather than the arrogant aire he had trained himself on using. Her lips parted, and she quickly leaned forward in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry..." It was choked and embarrassed, and he frowned as she shielded her eyes with her hands. He turned off the water before turning to her, pulling her hand away and brushing his lips against her bare forehead.

"If you start crying I'm totally gonna leave. That freaks me out." He gave her a genuine smile, and she all but stared in wonder.

"Quit being weird." He muttered, stepping out of the shower, "Dry off and come to my room, okay."

She merely nodded, opting to stare at her feet as he left the room. It wasn't until the door closed that she realized it wasn't her fever that had made her cheeks burn, and her eyes stung in remembrance of her actions. She wasn't just weird, she was stupid.

The warmth of his clothing, of his scent was overwhelming to Talia. She had never worn another man's clothing, well, unless you counted her dad's old shirts she sometimes practiced or slept in growing up. She tucked her nose into the collar, inhaling it. His smell surrounded her, enveloping around her well-defense walls of atmosphere. Her hair, his clothes, the whole room was him. And now she had to go into _his room_. Her throat tightened as she wiped away her makeup and attempted to brush her hair out. She felt much better now that her stomach was on empty, lacking the fuel to ruin her further. There was an uneasiness to her step, but she managed to find that bright green door. She knocked on it softly, her heart beating rapidly. He swung the door open, and she was certain he did it just to scare her.

She could feel her cheeks turning a deep scarlet at his appearance. He had opted for a pair of jeans she hadn't decided to decorate with projectile, and looked to be half way into getting ready to pick up the crew as his top half was bare aside from a cotton towel hanging from his neck. His bangs were damp and messy, and she clenched her fist to stop from fixing them, reminding herself that her updo was currently wrapped in a towel upon her head.

He cocked his head at her, "What the hell?"

"What?" Her eyebrows furrowed as he stared at her body. Gasping, she covered her chest, "What's your problem?!"

"Why are you...so tiny? Like I figured you'd be bigger."

"Mephisto, what the literal fuck?!" She glared, and his eyes went wide in realization. He threw his head back, roaring in laughter. She scowled as he waved for her to follow him in, but she stood her ground.

"T-talia," he grinned, struggling to stop laughing, "I meant your overall body size, my clothes huge on you!"

Her mouth popped open and formed an 'o' as it registered, and she slapped her forehead, groaning. Grinning, he picked her up, ignoring her squeaks and protests, dropping into the bed to hover over her.

"But those are perfect, in case you were wondering."

"If you do that again, I swear, I will throw up all over this place." She glared, but there was a tugging on her nude lips that suggested she was toying with him.

"Fair enough. By the way, I think your fever's dropped." He grinned, "Probably 'cause I'm a pro."

"How do you know?" She rolled her eye, pulling the fallen towel from under her head. He tapped at her forehead and she blushed, "Oh...how do you know all this stuff anyways?"

"Praxina had to be taken care of by somebody. We didn't have the most loving guardian, and despite her maturity, Praxina is needy as hell when she gets sick. Always has been. Not to mention her immune system bites. Haha, get it?" He grinned, laying on his side beside her.

"You're a riot." She responded dryly. He shrugged, but the smirk that played on his lips fell into a calming smile.

She sighed, and finally turned to look at him, "I'm sorry…"

"What? Why? Am I supposed to apologize next" His eyes went wide, and she let out a drained chuckle.

"No, its just...I've been mad because I thought you were toying with me. You never made a move and I expected you to make one. But, you didn't. I lost my train of thought. And then it took me a bucket full to realize I was in the wrong. In all that time I spent getting angry and attacking you, I could've done it myself. But I didn't. And then I gave you a hard time for trying to help me out of spite. I...was wrong. And don't take this lightly, I'm usually not wrong, but...I guess, I do like you. A lot more than I realized. I suppose this was my own personal lesson: this needs to be mutual. Are...do you you want that?" She fiddled with the hem of his shirt, pulling it a bit over her face for comfort as he looked thoughtfully at her.

"Yeah, sure, why not." He muttered, leaning over and kissing her. She tensed at the intensity of it, but welcomed it all the same. He pulled away, pushing her dampened bangs from her head, "I really like you, Talia. And yeah, you're sometimes uptight, irrational, and stubborn as hell, but I still like you a lot. That's part of the fun. I...I just didn't want to fuck everything up with you. I was reckless with you that first time. That, and I didn't want to give us away. I don't know if I'm ready to face Auriana's matchmaking and prodding questions about our relationship just yet."

"Or Iris's 'tell-me-when-you-first-knew' cliche convo?" Talia smiled weakly as he cringed.

"Or Praxina. She'd never let either of us live it down…"

She nodded in agreement, "We'll just have to have the house to ourselves more often."

"Is your fever back or are you finally talking my language?" He grinned, playing with her cinnamon strands between his fingers.

"I think I'm exhausted and you're being sleazy." She yawned, stretching on his bed.

"Oh, come on, all you probably have is a 24 hour bug...Or food poisoning." He shrugged, laying on his back.

"Oh, God, Mephisto, did you poison me just to get me into your bed?"

"If I did, you wouldn't be in my bed and it would be coming from the opposite direction." He smirked, a devious glint passing through his emerald orbs.

"That's twisted and disgusting." She gagged, turning away from him.

"You like it."

"Not really."

"It thrills you." His arms wrap around her waist.

"Not in the slightest."

"I turn you on." Kisses fall behind her ear.

"No you don't."

"You're turned on right now." He bites at the crook in her neck, and she trembles.

"I hope you get sick."

"It'll be worth it…"

"Mephisto…" Its barely a whisper, a mew of arousal, and his hold on her tightens. Delicate fingers graze against his hands that have managed to slip past the hem of her shirt and to her stomach, her bare flesh hot against his touch.

His phone goes off.

"Please tell me you're joking…" He sits up, and the loss of his presence against her leaves her cold and empty, "Ugh, I gotta go pick them up now?!"

"That's okay, I need to rest anyways…" She blushed, pulling her shirt straight.

"Sorry, you can stay here if you want. Your fever's down and you're walking and mentally sound. I think you'll live, on the downside, you're kinda my bae now." He grinned, slipping on a shirt.

"Oh, no, that's terrible." She smiled, "But please, call me anything other than 'bae'."

"If I feel like it. I like getting on your nerves." He grinned, saluting her before making his exit.

The morning left her refreshed and energetic. Stretching, she noted she had fallen asleep in Mephisto's room, but he was nowhere to be seen. She noted on the bottle of ginger ale and saltines on the crowded nightstand and the bucket by the bedside.

She startled at a knock on the door, smiling as Iris popped her head in, "Hey, Talia. How're you feeling?"

"Better. This is...weird…" She feigned ignorance as to her location, acknowledging the look of sympathy the freckled blonde gave her.

"Mephisto didn't want to invade your privacy so he brought you here last night. You were pretty out of it. He said he gave you some nausea medicine and you clocked out. He crashed on the couch. Its good to see you looking like your normal self, which is more than we can say for Mephisto…" Iris giggled, shaking her head.

"What's wrong this time?" Talia rolled her eyes, but her grip on the sheets tightened.

"Poor guys been throwing up all morning. Whatever you had, he caught it."

"Wow, that really does bite…" The brunette muttered, a knowing smile tugging at her lips.

"Yeah, though for some reason, he kept going on about how it was 'totally worth it'..." Iris frowned, tapping at her chin in concern, "His fevers making him a bit...you know…"

Talia smile, laying her head and arms against her knees, a playful glimmer in her eyes.

"Yeah. I know."

* * *

 _ **And so it begins...**_

 _ **How will are princess and her dark prince find ways to be alone this time? And what flavor will it be?**_

 _ **See ya soon!**_

 _ **-KT**_


	3. I've Been Mum About That

_**Title: Vanilla Salt**_

 _ **Flavor: Salt. Saltiness galore.**_

 _ **Rating: T**_

 _ **Length: 3277 words**_

 _ **Prompt: "The group shares a house and Talia and Mephisto are always finding random reasons to send their friends out so that they can have some alone time!" (for stolennstars)**_

 _ **Summary: Sometimes its hard to be honest about how you feel in a relationship, especially one that's suppose to be a secret! Talia learns about what buttons you shouldn't push, and Mephisto learns that even ice queens can be thawed…**_

 _ **(A/N: I'll let you guys decide where I should go with this… On another note, a prompt for a comic has been posted so check that out!**_

"I can't believe you're seriously angry over this."

"I can't believe you're still attempting to talk to me."

Mephisto groaned as he tossed his head back against the seat of his chair. Talia rolled her eyes as she continued to chop the vegetables for dinner. She wanted him to leave her alone as soon as possible. Her grip tightened on the wooden spoon in her hand, her fingers aching as the handle dug into her palm.

"Well, what did you want me to say? You and I both agreed we weren't ready to go public with our budding romance, so I gave an answer they would expect." Mephisto shrugged, rocking on the hind legs of his chair, munching on a pretzel in the process.

"That's just it! Why would they expect you to be attracted to Iris?" Talia huffed,

tossing the combination of bell peppers into a pan with the now browned steak.

"Probably because to them, YOU HATE ME. Remember that?" She glared at him and he smirked, "Ya know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous." The pale twin chuckled, stabilizing his chair and smirking at her, placing his head in his hand.

"Jealous of what? Of Iris? She's my best friend! Don't try to figure things out, it's not what you're good at." She growled, tossing about the concoction as it sizzled with her temper. She was pleased by the silence that followed and sighed in relief as the sound of him pushing out his chair echoed through the kitchen.

She shouldn't be mad; honestly, she knew his reason and it was understandable, but that didn't make it hurt any less. Their friends had been trying to encourage him to go out with one of the girls they had encountered at the beach and have a triple date. He had refused, of course, and the group was quick to make speculations. Mephisto was always up for a night out, and he was quickly called out on it. He had told them he was honestly interested in someone else; which of course, only made the situation worse. Praxina was angry for not knowing about his crush sooner, and Matt and Auriana had started a guessing game of potential women.

Questions ranging from personality to hair color flew about the room, and it wasn't until he had answered all their questions that Auriana had realized all his answers pointed to Iris. A blonde, blue eyed cutie that was adventurous, fun to hang out with, and girly to the core. There had always been a little intrigue as to if Mephisto had some attraction to one of the members of the band, and they agreed it would likely be the frontrunner of the show. It was unnerving, especially when Praxina revealed he had been interested in her before.

The girl he described was nothing like her. She was serious, clean cut, and a bit boyish to boot. Her jeans, sweats, and flats rivaled Iris' frilly dresses, sparkling bows, and tiny heels. Her golden blonde waves and Auriana's bright ruby locks outshined her basic brunette strands and even Praxina, with her burgundy curls dramatized her appearance over their leader. Blues and greens were probably prefered over her golden orbs, and her lack of partying usually put her in the category of being a stick in the mud. She bit her inner cheek as she recalled the many times Mephisto had told her and others she needed to "pull the pole from her ass" every once and awhile.

She poured the richly flavored meats onto a serving platter and turned off the rice cooker and stove before heading out to the living room.

"Dinner's done. I've got some stuff to take care of, so eat whenever." she wiped her hands on her shirt as Praxina, Matt, Auriana, and Nat made their way towards the delicious fumes.

"Hey, Nat, where's Iris?" Talia frowned, looking around the room as she picked up her notebook and guitar case.

"I think she went to talk to Mephisto. He was probably joking earlier, knowing him, but you know how Iris is…" Nat gave her a reassuring smile, rubbing a bit at the back of his neck, "He was kidding, right?"

"How should I know?" Talia frowned, "We don't talk."

"I don't know, it just seemed like the two of you were finally starting to get along. He seems more honest around you." Nat gave her a reassuring smile, causing Talia to blush.

"I wouldn't know. Like I said, we don't talk; I'm gonna go let Iris know." Talia headed towards the stairs.

"Ya know, Mephisto has to eat too!" The brunette chuckled.

"No he doesn't!"

Once in the clarity of her room, Talia let out a tired sigh. Despite their goal of pretending to be uninterested in each other, it was obvious something had changed between the two of them, and that was a dangerous circumstance. Well, at least to the more observant. Nat had a strange ability to read those around him, and despite their opposing personalities, she seemed to be the easier read. Even Nat had difficulty reading the twins, but Praxina was always the more compatible of the two.

She laid face down on her bed, contemplating over her next move. She didn't want to break off her relationship with Mephisto, but she didn't want to shove it down her friends' throats either; but hiding it was proving more difficult than before. She didn't think that their would be others interested in him; he was a good looking and funny guy after all, once you get passed his obnoxious attitude. She also didn't want to look like a cop out for him either, a rebound after getting 'rejected' by Iris or a way to hide from impending dates. Groaning, she nuzzled at her pillows. They felt almost unfamiliar, she was so use to them being warmer from his constant invasion of her privacy. His scent had wrapped the fibers in a sweet woodsy fragrance after many lazy afternoons lounging in her room, showing her how to work his camera and listening to her go over song after song. It was so cold now.

Pushing herself up, she repositioned her bangs before straightening her white and navy top and jacket. She let out a deep breath as she arrived at her destination, the bright green door wide open for her.

"Mephisto, I like you as a friend, and so does Nat, so please, understand where I'm coming from…" Iris stood at the edge of the bed, fidgeting with her delicate fingers as she stared down at the furniture's occupant. He laid with his leg crossed over his knee, and was looking through his phone.

"But, Iris, my goddess, how can you reject thy love? Is it not enough?" Mephisto smiled up at her playfully, and Iris gave him a stern frown.

"Mephisto, I'm being serious. I'm getting married to Nat! You're one of his groomsmen for goodness' sake! This isn't okay!"

Talia shook his head as he stifled laughter, "But Iris, after all we've been through! How could you reject me so!"

"Mephisto!" Iris groaned, "For the fifth time-"

"Dinner's ready."

The blonde jumped as Talia crossed her arms, an unamused scowl on her face, "Mephisto, I think you've tortured her enough."

He sighed, "Killjoy."

"Thanks, Talia." Iris smiled, embarrassed, leaning over to whisper, "How'd you know he was joking?"

"Easy. He's a big joke." Talia smiled as Iris giggled, leaving the room. Talia shook her head at the girl before turning her attention to Mephisto, "I said dinner's ready."

"Yeah, whatever, I heard you the first time." He grumbled, turning away from her.

"Fine. Whatever. You're being an idiot." Talia crossed her arms, opting to glare at the posters that decorated the wall. She jumped as his phone shattered against the wall. She barely had time to register the event when he slammed the door in her face. She stared at the door in shock; Mephisto was a temperamental man, but she had never seen him seriously angry. Frowning, she twisted the knob, but it was locked. The door towered over her and it unnerved her how a door so recently unlocked could close so fast with the wrong trail of words.

She turned her back towards the door, but her body refused to budge. She took a seat by the door. He'd come out to eat. He had to eat. Nat probably knew him better than she did, so he had to come out. She'd give him three minutes tops.

Time began to pass, with three minutes becoming thirty, and the idea of anyone catching her pouting outside his door quickly resulted in a retreat to her own bedroom. The serene blues and softening violets were a relief from the intense chartreuse that guarded her angry lover. She retrieved the shirt he had given her when she was sick, and a pair of shorts, changing before allowing her bedding to swallow her whole. It was frigid and her stomach twisted with regret. She should've just been clear about her feelings before hand. She seemed to have a habit of looking at the negative over the positive outcome, and as usual, her choices led her to guilt and anger. Picking up her phone, she opened her messages, her finger hovering over his icon. Swallowing her pride, she punched in a short and simple apology. He didn't respond.

Hunger shook her from her slumber and she rolled over to pick up her phone. She grumbled as she rubbed at her eyes, pushing her bangs back with her free hand. She winced as the bright light hit her golden irises, and she sniffed in response as her eyes watered from the burning light. She noted that it was already two fifteen in the morning. Her stomach growled and she muttered a slew of curses as she dragged her body from the cool sheets.

She quickly and quietly made her way downstairs. The TV flickered as the black and white horror film raged on. The kitchen light was dimmed, but she could make out his figure in a heartbeat. He looked to be half asleep, having dozed off over a half eaten plate of fajitas and brown rice. She smiled softly, and made herself a small plate before taking the seat next to him. He let out a light snore before his head slipped from his hands and he jerked backwards with a yelp, his chair falling backwards.

"Mephisto!" She half yelled, half whispered as she helped him up.

"Talia?!" His emerald eyes widened as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Shhh! Everyone's asleep!" She whispered, helping set his chair back up.

"What are you doing up?" He mumbled, and went to rub at his eyes.

She quickly caught his hand, and he tensed under her touch. She blushed as they locked eyes, and she loosened her grip, "There's chilies in the food…you'll irritate and burn your eyes that way…"

He nodded, and went over to the sink to wash his hands. He splashed water on his face. Grabbing the nearest towel, he wiped his face before throwing it away and murmuring curses.

"Are you okay?" Talia turned to look at him in her seat, but only received swears in return and a shout over a cursed towel. She gasped as she realized she had forgotten to clean up in a hurry to escape their previous confrontation. She quickly grabbed a fresh towel from the drawer as he caught his breath, shutting off the icy water after flushing his eyes.

"Thanks…" He chuckled, wiping his eyes, "Guess I really am the dumb one…"

"No, that was my fault. I usually clean after myself…"

"I wasn't paying attention."

"That doesn't make you stupid."

"Its whatever." He shrugged, leaning against the counter. She eyed him cautiously before realization dawned on her.

"You're not stupid, Mephisto. You act like an idiot sometimes, but you aren't one. You can be surprisingly witty when you want to be." She smiled kindly at him and he looked thoughtful.

"People treat us that way, ya know. Praxina and I; she's always been the smart one, the talented one, the easier one to manage. But she isn't really like that. She was a clumsy and whiny child, and she's afraid of roaches. Bugs in general. She can't drive very well and sometimes forgets simple tasks and events. And don't even get me started on her baking!"

Talia giggled and he smiled before continuing, "It feels like we were both set into personas we never really fit to begin with. It's a lot of pressure to be the classy, smart one. It's a lot of pressure to be considered the athletic, stupid, preppy cliche too."

"Then don't be it. Isn't that what you told me? Don't be embarrassed or ashamed of yourself. Don't be put into a mold."

He nodded, and she bit her lip, "Did…did you get my text?"

"I broke my phone." He blushed slightly, tugging at his bangs. He cast his eyes to the floor.

"Oh." She took in a shaky breath, "I'm sorry for making you believe what I said. I didn't think…"

"You not thinking? That's new." He chuckled, crossing his arms.

"I'm trying to apologize. You don't have to be an asshole about it." Talia glared, her hands meeting her hips.

"Hellooo! I'm Mephisto, it's kinda my thing." Amusement sparkled in his eyes and she shook her head in slight annoyance, "Why were you so mad? I never struck you as the jealous type. Maybe the secretly kinky type, or the intellectual bookworm type, but jealousy?"

"I wasn't jealous! It's just…is it really that hard to believe that we'd be into each other? That you would like someone so different?" She voice cracked a bit and she winced at her vulnerability. He had a way of making her mask slip too often, but now she just wanted to throw it out the door, "Maybe I was jealous…but, not of Iris. Not of anybody, really. I'm nothing like the girl you described, I'm the complete opposite."

"True."

She let out an exasperated sigh, leaning back against the fridge, "I just want you to think I'm attractive…"

Their eyes widened in mutual shock, and she felt her face heat up with embarrassment. She hadn't met to say it out loud, but she supposed it was what she wanted to say all along. She wanted him to have a thing for brunettes, and to see the beauty behind a powerful mind. She wanted him to think she was fun, and that she was feminine in her own unique design.

"You don't think I find you attractive?" He eyed her curiously, his gaze echoing surprise, his cheeks flushing.

"Oh God, I really did say that out loud…dammit…"

"Talia…"

"You've never really said much on the subject, okay…but don't worry about it." Talia muttered, wiping up the counter.

"You've never said anything to me about whether or not you thought I was attractive. Then again, I'm quite the Adonis, any act of resistance against this bundle of yes-ness is futile." He tossed his bangs dramatically, striking a heroic pose.

Talia snorted, crossing her arms, "You're alright."

"Please, you like this." He grinned, creeping towards her.

"Ew."

"You think about me. Posing like one of Jack's French girls."

She stifled a giggled behind the back of her hand as the distance between them lessened. She'd never let him watch that movie again.

"You wanna hug me."

"Don't touch me."

"But, you wanna touch me."

"A root canal sounds better."

"You wanna kiss me."

"That's blasphemy."

Her pulse quickened as her chest pressed against his, his fingers playing at her hips making her skin tingle at his touch. His bangs tickled her cheek, and his evergreen eyes penetrated her soul to the point of her inability to hold them with her own. He really was pleasing look at, and his proximity was intimidating. Her eyes wandered to his lips, and a quick swipe of his tongue teased her to the breaking point.

He quickly accommodated her, his grip tightening as her back collided with the fridge. She gasped at the impact, and his lips quickly opted for her well exposed flesh. She shivered as light pecks turned to sensual licks, mews of appreciation slipping from her lips. She let out a startled cry as he lifted her higher, his teeth sinking into the crook of her neck. His tongue grazed over the bruised flesh, and her breathing became ragged as he sucked at the spot. Her mocha legs hooked at his waist, and her nails dragged against his creamy shoulders in an intoxicated daze. She moaned his name, and he captured her lips as her shaking fingers combed through his violet tresses. The swirling of his tongue and the stinging sparks of the capsicum blend made her ears burn, her body growing hot as he pressed his body into her. She whimpered as he gripped her thighs, and she pressed into him, pulling on his shirt with growing intensity. He trembles against her as she nibbles on his lip, releasing to nuzzle against his neck as he struggles to catch his breath. She strikes at the opportunity, laying playful kisses along his jaw as her hands drag along his shoulder blades. He shudders, and she nips at his earlobe, eliciting a hiss. She let's out a dark chuckle before savoring the porcelain skin, relishing in the impassioned , desperate groans and whispers escaping from his throat as she began to take control…

"Ahem."

The intertwined lovers quickly snap their attention to their audience in surprise. Nat stares at the kitchen table, a glass awkwardly empty in his hand.

Mephisto quickly sets Talia upright, fixing his hair as Talia pulls at her hair to cover her neck. She guiltily looks up to Nat with the hope of ignorance, but he had caught her in between a fridge and a hard place looking rather inviting. Or worse, the instigator. Which she was, of course.

"Uh, Nat. Sorry, did we wake you?" Talia smiled, but she felt the heat rising to her cheeks.

"Uh, no. Iris wanted some water so…"

"Oh."

"And I came to get some from the fridge…"

"Oh." Talia stepped aside as he moved to fill up the glass. She looked to Mephisto, who was taking his seat at the table, a look of horror on his features.

"Late dinner, huh?" Nat bit his lip in slight amusement as Talia's face turned a deep crimson.

"Yeah, pretty full now though." Mephisto took a sip of his own drink, and Talia glared in response.

"Oh, really? You guys look starved." Nat smirked causing Mephisto choked on his drink, flying into a coughing fit.

Talia facepalmed, groaning, "Nat…"

" Yeah. I know. Y'all don't talk." He smiled reassuringly, "I got it."

Talia smiled gratefully as he left, taking her seat at the table and letting out a sigh of relief.

"Talia."

She looked towards Mephisto, and was startled by the calm expression he carried as he watched her, "What?"

"You were the opposite of my answers for a reason. Its called a plan. You keep telling me to start using those."

He smiled before kissing her temple and setting his plate in the sink, waving with a good night.

She was glad when he left. The kitchen finally cooling itself down as his presence evaporated with time. He was already missed, but she was glad he left. She didn't want him to see her grinning like an idiot. She had trained herself to fight such urges in public; to remain cool and collect around him.

He had a terrible habit of having her be the very opposite.


End file.
